Just like a Pill
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Song Fic to Pink's "Just like A Pill." After Adam Copeland is killed in a car accident, Matt Hardy takes his ex girlfriend Amy Dumas to live with him out of remorse and to help her. Except, Amy's just too far gone for any kind of help... One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Pink's lyrics nor do I own anything WWE related. I would be doing alot cooler things if I did. ;)**

**A/N:** This is depressing, let me warn you. And it takes place before the summer of 2006. Probably around March, actually. And it's not supposed to make sense in parts. I'll explain why at the end. It's Matt and Amy, of course, if you haven't noticed yet. ;) Song fic to: Just Like a Pill by Pink. Read the lyrics as you go. ;) Enjoy!!

* * *

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_

She didn't remember how she got there. He didn't know what to do. She was fragile in every inch of the word and he was confused. They were once lovers, the star couple of the WWE, the people that everyone wanted to be. Shattered by a mutual friend, a friend that now lay dead.

She didn't want to go back to her mother. Anything could be better than that. He asked to take her in. She was just too broken to even care. All she did was sleep anyway. He just wanted to help her, but nothing could help a girl like Amy again. The majority of her spirit was gone now. Some left when Matt and she broke up. Some left when Adam died. There was a string left of who Amy Dumas was and it was dangling there, ready to snap any second.

Matt didn't know what to do. He felt helpless in her case, unsure why he ever decided to take her in. Amy wasn't the Amy he once knew; she was a shell of that woman, a child in a grown woman's body.

She laid on the couch in Matt's livingroom. Her eyes were open, staring off into space. Both Matt and Jeff watched on, hesitant to bother her. There were tear stains all down her cheeks, signs of her misery. Adam had been gone two weeks and each day, though Matt wiped them away at night, they were back the next day. He was caring for a child.

Matt walked into the livingroom, kneeling down next to her. He spoke softly, afraid he'd scare her. "Amy, do you want some tea?" The former WWE diva didn't answer. "I could make you some, if you like." She didn't meet his gaze as he waited for an answer that would never come.

With a sigh, he stood up and headed back into the kitchen where Jeff and Beth waited. "She's a mess," he said quietly. "I've barely heard her talk since she got here. I mean, she's been here for two weeks now. I need something to go off of."

"Matt, maybe you should go back to work," Jeff replied softly. "You need your job. It's not your job to care for Amy. She's just hurting. You can't let both of your lives waste."

Matt shook his head, slipping a tea bag into a mug. "No," he replied firmly. "I'm not leaving. Amy needs me."

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
__I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
__I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,  
__I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

Truthfully, in Amy's shattered mind she was enjoying Matt's constant effort… that is, at first. Matt hadn't left the house since she arrived. He stalked her, hoping for a change that Amy wasn't willing to give. She felt claustrophobic in the large house she once before lived in, choking on the air. The woman wanted free, but she didn't know how to do it.

Poor Matt didn't realize she didn't want the help. Too tired to complain, too weak to care she left him suffocate her with his stubborn ways. A plea to talk, an offer of a drink, anything, everything to get the old Amy Dumas back. That Amy Dumas was gone.

Amy would have been gone if she could have. But the woman in her mind forbid her to go back to the home she and Adam had shared before his death. She worried she'd lose her mind more than she already was. It was empty there; the only thing left of Adam his memory. Killed in a car accident; killed instantly. It sickened her how fans rejoiced. They didn't know Adam; they didn't know how wonderful he could be.

No one did.

Matt did, but he chose to forget anything that once stood good in his memory involving Adam.

That was her fault.

"Amy, here is that tea," Matt said softly, setting it down on the table. He took a seat on the floor beside her. "I know you're hurt. I just wish you'd talk to me. I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

Amy turned around and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered before darkness eloped her was another sigh from Matt's mouth as he walked away.

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

His constant worries weren't helping her. In fact, they were driving her insane. She wanted to scream, to tell him to find a new hobby that nothing was going to help her. He couldn't be what he once was, he couldn't be her cure, and she was far from ever being normal again.

The next night, something shocking happened. Jeff got Matt to leave the house for a night with the 'boys'. Beth was told to keep an eye on her, to stay over from her house. She sat in the kitchen, reading a magazine. Unlike Matt, she understood her boundaries and had chose to leave Amy alone.

Amy was plotting though. She knew if she stayed with Matt much longer she was going to lose what was left of her mind.

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help_

Beth luckily wasn't aware as Amy stood up and slowly made her way up the stairs. The woman didn't attempt to find a hair brush or anything to make her look remotely human. She went straight to Matt's room and sat there, unsure how long until he would return. It was nearly one in the morning, after all.

Seconds later, as if she had timed it, the front door opened and Matt's voice filled the house. She smiled quietly. "Where is Amy?" Matt roared. "Beth?!"

"Oh… she was just there!" Beth gasped. "Maybe she went to use the bathroom or something."

She heard Matt panic. And Beth was coming up the stairs. Amy panicked, hiding in a closet until she was sure she could slip down the stairs. Quickly, she did so and came in the kitchen. Matt had his back to her, looking out the backdoor. Slowly, she reached into a drawer, pulling out a knife.

The metal hit the draw as she pulled it out, alerting Matt of her presence. He turned around, his eyes quickly widening. He panicked more, coming closer as she held the large kitchen knife close to her chest. "What are you doing?" he demanded softly. "Amy, don't do this. Give me the knife."

Amy shook her head as he inched closer. A lone tear fell down her dirty cheek. "Nothing can ever help me," she whispered quietly, the first words she had spoken in over a week.

"I can help you," he whispered back.

"No, you can't," she said in a louder voice. "You're making it worse."

He stared in disbelief as she said the words, reaching out to take the knife. Just as he did so, she reversed the knife and sent it into Matt's chest, perfectly in a spot that would kill him. He gasped at her, holding the knife between his hands. "What… did you…" he said, stumbling. His body slid backwards as he came toward the cabinets behind him, crashing him to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as what remained of her spirit evaporated into thin air. Matt's face drained of color as his eyes struggled to remain open. He was dying before her eyes. And with one more struggle, Matt's body lost the fight.

She was _alone_.

Like she wanted.

But never _free_.

"What happened?" Beth gasped, coming into the kitchen, staring at Amy. She took one look at Matt and collapsed. "What did you do?"

Amy shook her head, lowering it. What had she done? The man she loved more than anything was dead, the man who she thought she loved, Adam, was dead. The two men who cared about her most... were gone. Before Beth could say anymore, Amy took off through the backdoor, running off into the night.

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

* * *

**A/N: Amy was not in the right mind in this story, fyi. Sort of like my other story... but yeah. Adam was killed in a car accident and Amy basically loses everything between what had happened in the past year or so like between Matt and her, etc. And she kills him because she thinks it will set this cloud over her "free". Obviously not. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!! Please and thank youu.**


End file.
